The present invention aids in analyzing, diagnosing and practicing swing fundamentals when swinging sports equipment for various sports such as, but not limited to, golf, tennis, baseball, etc. These sports and many others require a user to swing a piece of equipment to hit an object such as, but not limited to, a ball, puck or shuttlecock. Swing mechanics involve a complex combination of movements on the part of the athlete, and finding a correct swing, that results in consistently good performance, can be difficult for the athlete. Prior art solutions are often difficult to set up, technically complex and costly. An object of the present invention is to provide an affordable, simple to make, easy to attach and provide room for an advertizing logo. Another object of the present invention is to provide ease in training and understanding the swing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for aiding a user in easily finding a swing for a particular piece of sporting equipment that consistently provides good results for the user.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.